


IDOLiSH7's Adventures in Being Puppy Parents

by ReapersAngel



Series: The Chronicles of Idols and Their Pets (aka the Adopt-A-Pet AUs) [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pets, Disclaimer: Credits to Bandai Namco, Employee-San is great and deserves mentioning, Except Nagi, Gen, He buys Magical☆Kokona Merch, IDOLiSH7 gets a puppy, IDOLiSH7 has no idea what to do what their money, Mugi REALLY likes the cameras, Mugi is adorable, Mugi is going to be so spoiled, Mugi takes after Tsumugi, Oops I forgot Riku has asthma, Pets, Very Brief Flashback, pet shelters, puppy, reposted from wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: When Riku proposes that they get a puppy, well, they want a puppy. And they send Iori to the shelter to pick one, which means they'll end up with the cutest, most adorable, unbelievably precious ball of fluff there is. But hey, no one's complaining. (Except the cameras)
Relationships: Because I couldn't fit all their names due to the character limit, But it's not romantic - Relationship, IDOLiSH7 - Relationship, it's platonic - Relationship
Series: The Chronicles of Idols and Their Pets (aka the Adopt-A-Pet AUs) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	IDOLiSH7's Adventures in Being Puppy Parents

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment of the Adopt-A-Pet AUs! Enjoy~!

Iori sighed. MEZZO” had their radio show, Pythagoras Trio was at a photoshoot, and Riku was shooting a commercial.

Which was why he was getting the puppy.

_ Flashback _

“Hey,” Riku said idly at breakfast, “Why don’t we get a puppy?”

The room was silent. “Riku,” Mitsuki started slowly, “A puppy’s a lot of responsibility. Since we’re idols, we don’t exactly have a lot of time to care for it.”

Riku nodded. “I’ve already looked into it,” He said excitedly, “There’s automatic feeders and the type of water bowls that refill themselves!”

Nagi and Tamaki were nodding along now. “ _ We _ could get  _ it _ a lot of  _ toys _ !” Nagi said, eyes sparkling.

“We could potty-train it too,” Tamaki said thoughtfully, “There’s special pads for that at the pet shop we walk past, right Iorin?”

Iori did recall seeing those.

“We could install a doggy door to the outdoor courtyard,” Yamato suggested.

“You realize this will cost a lot,” Mitsuki pointed out, “And we’ll need the president’s and Manager’s permission.”

Yamato scoffed. “Mitsu, we’re  _ idols _ . We get paid. Like, a  _ lot _ . I’m pretty sure no one really does anything with the money, except Nagi. He buys Magical☆Kokona merch.”

“They aren’t wrong, Mitsuki-san,” Sogo said thoughtfully, “As long as we take care of the puppy properly, I’m not against the idea.”

Iori realized everyone was looking at him. “Iori-kun?” Sogo said, “Your thoughts?”

Iori cleared his throat. “I believe the only problem is when and where we’ll get the puppy.”

“I looked into this too!” Riku exclaimed, pulling up something on his phone. He proudly displayed the webpage of an animal shelter. “This shelter is the one the president and Manager adopted Kinako from!”

There were gasps and murmurs of assent. If the president and Manager had gotten Kinako from this shelter, well, that decided it.

“That solves  _ where _ , but not  _ when _ ,” Iori said. Everyone looked at him. It dawned on him and he groaned.

He was the only one who was free, and that was next week.

_End_ _of_ _Flashback_

So here Iori was, after a week of research and spending. They’d puppy-proofed the house, bought everything, and had narrowed down their choices for what type of dog they were adopting.

They’d even gotten the okay from the president to adopt the puppy  _ and _ install the doggy door. Even Manager had liked the idea.

So here Iori was, a week later, looking at puppies with one of the shelter employees. Luckily, he hadn’t been recognized yet.

So far, none of the puppies had caught his eye yet. But at the end of the aisle, Iori saw one. He pointed to it. “I’d like to see that one, if you wouldn’t mind.”

The shelter employee smiled and let Iori into the enclosure. He crouched down and held out a hand for the puppy to scent. “She’s really shy,” The employee said, “She doesn’t take well to new- ohhhhh.”

The puppy had apparently deemed Iori safe, because she came up and nuzzled his hand. Iori’s heart melted.

“You said the puppy is a she?” The shelter employee nodded. “I’ll take her,” iori said, “Is she healthy?”

“As healthy as can be,” The employee said, “You can leave her here while we fill out the paperwork.” Iori reluctantly retracted his hand and followed the employee out.

Iori quickly filled out the paperwork - phone number here, email address there. His hand froze and hovered over _Pet’s_ _Name_.

They hadn’t talked about a name for the puppy. And now he had to decide?

Iori thought for a moment, then quickly wrote down  _ Tsumugi _ . None of them could argue about naming the puppy after Manager. The puppy even resembled her - small, fluffy, energetic, and eager-to-please.

Iori handed the completed paperwork back to the employee. She scanned it quickly, eyes widening. “ _ You’re _ IDOLiSH7’s Izumi Iori?”

Crap.

Iori nodded. The employee looked surprised but didn’t press it. “You can pick her up tomorrow. Is there a certain time you’re free?”

Iori went over his schedule in his mind. He had school tomorrow, but the shelter was closer than he’d thought… “3 p.m. to 4 p.m.?” He said.

The employee nodded. “That works. Tomorrow, then?”

Iori nodded.

As he exited he heard the employee whispering to herself. “Ohmygod! That was Izumi Iori!”

○|○|○|○|○

Iori let out a breath as class let out. He’d waited nervously all day so he could go get the new pupp- ah, Tsumugi.

“Hey Iorin!” Where are you going?” Tamaki shouted at him. “Home is the other way!”

Iori kept walking. “The shelter.”

Tamaki nodded, then suddenly appeared at Iori’s side. “The  _ puppy _ shelter?” He said hopefully.

Iori nodded.

“Woohoo!” Tamaki cheered. “Puppy!”

Iori shushed him. Nevertheless Tamaki hummed cheerfully and chanted “Puppy! Puppy!” under his breath instead of playing games as he usually did.

When they got to the shelter, Iori stopped. “You must be quiet, because you might scare the other animals,” He said. Tamaki dutifully nodded and went quiet as they entered.

“Oh!” The employee who helped Iori yesterday was at the entrance today. She smiled at them. “She’s ready for you!”

As they walked through the puppy aisle Tamaki looked confused. “Who’s ready for us, Iorin?”

“The puppy,” Iori answered as the employee let them into the enclosure, “Make sure not to scare her.”

“The puppy’s a gir- aww.” Tamaki ‘aww’ed as the puppy bounced toward him. She obviously remembered Iori, licking his hand.

“Yotsuba-san, remember what we practiced,” Iori said.

“Right,” Tamaki said solemnly, holding out a hand for her to sniff. The puppy deemed him safe and licked his hand.

While Tamaki cooed over the puppy Iori dealt with the last of the paperwork. “You only have to sign here and pay the adoption fee,” The employee explained. Iori signed and gave her the correct amount of money.

“Is it alright if I just carry her home without a crate?” Iori questioned worriedly.

The employee thought for a moment. “I wouldn’t advise it, but if you cover her and go quickly for a short distance she should be fine.”

“A block or two?” Iori asked. She nodded.

“That should be fine,” She said, “If you have her collar I’d put it on her.”

Iori nodded and handed back the paperwork. “Thank you. You’ve helped us a lot, Employee-san.”

The employee waved it away. “It’s nothing. It’s truly an honor to have helped part of IDOLiSH7.” She watched as Iori took out a light pink collar from his backpack. The gold tag shone as he fastened it on, making sure it fit well enough not to slip off but not to choke her. “Tsumugi, right?”

Tamaki looked up, startled. “You named her after Manager?”

“Well, I wasn’t going to name her Kokona-chan,” Iori deadpanned, wrapping Tsumugi in a small, old blanket. It was true - engraved on the gold tag was  _ Tsumugi _ and ( _ xxx) _ - _ xxx _ - _ xxxx _ , an emergency hotline to the human Tsumugi’s phone in case she ever got lost.

“Thank you, Employee-san,” Iori said as he picked up Tsumugi and they walked out.

“It’s no problem,” She said again, waving at them as the exited.

“Thanks!” Tamaki called as the doors shut behind them.

“Yotsuba-san,” Iori said seriously, “Run.”

○|○|○|○|○

“We’re home!” Tamaki said as they entered the dorms.

“PUPPY!” Nagi and Riku shouted, rushin gat them. Mitsuki, Yamato, and Sogo came slower.

Iori sidestepped them. “Remember, one at a time, and hold out your hand for her to sniff.”

“ _ Her _ ?” Nagi echoed, putting his hand out of her to sniff.

“Tsumugi,” Tamaki stated proudly.

“Mugi,” Iori corrected.

“Aww,” Riku cooed as Mugi deemed Nagi safe and moved onto his hand. “You even nicknamed her.”

“That’s sweet of you to name her after Manager-san, Iori-kun,” Sogo said as he offered Mugi his hand.

Yamato chuckled. “You’re going to get so spoiled, aren’t you, little Mugi?” He said.

Mitsuki laughed. “You just had to choose the cutest, smallest, fluffiest one, didn’t you, Iori?”

Iori blushed.

He hoped Mugi would be happy here. Even if they didn’t have a lot of free time, she’d be endlessly spoiled.

They all smiled.

_Epilogue_ _1_

A week later, IDOLiSH7 were being interviewed when all of their phones beeped. “Excuse me,” Mitsuki apologized to the interview as he pulled his phone out. The rest of them held their breaths, hoping to high hell it wasn’t Mugi and the cameras.

That’s right,  _ cameras _ . After getting the okay from the president, they had installed cameras in every room and the outdoor courtyard. Even the bathroom. They all reluctantly agree - so they could monitor Mugi in case something happened.

Unfortunately, as soon as Mugi had discovered the kitchen camera, she had formed a very special  _ bond _ with it.

Mitsuki groaned. “Mugi threw a toy at the camera.  _ Again _ .”

They all groaned.

_Epilogue_ _2_

Tsumugi had been absolutely delighted when she learned IDOLiSH7 had named Mugi after her.

“It’s cute,” Banri told her, “She’s even really attached to you.”

It was true.  _ Sometimes _ \- but only sometimes - IDOLiSH7 would bring Mugi to the office. She met Banri, the president, and even Kinako, but she’d really taken to her namesake. She’d follow Tsumugi around the office, eyes hopeful in case someone decided to give her something from the treat jar. It was like Tsumugi had her own small, fluffy, white shadow bouncing around.

Mugi even took naps with Kinako.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
